Switch assemblies, including on/off switches and variable switches such as potentiometers are usually mounted to panels or housings by a threaded arrangement. Usually there is an external thread on the switch assembly that cooperates with a nut or internal thread formed in the panel or housing to clamp the switch in place. Assembly of the switch assembly to the panel or housing is time consuming and, of course, presents over tightening or under tightening problems.
If the switch assembly is used in applications where sealing is important, there are additional considerations. In the threaded arrangements noted above, sealing is effected by a rubber boot arranged with the switch assembly on the outside of the panel or housing. If the panel or housing is part of a device used outdoors or in other harsh conditions, e.g., if the device is a night vision goggle used by military, law enforcement, emergency personnel or rescue workers, the boot can be cut or otherwise ripped open. The sealing effect is then diminished if not entirely lost.